


Do you remember me?

by Antisafic



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Land, Reincarnation, feeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisafic/pseuds/Antisafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Underhill has no idea why these two boys seem to know who he is. Or why he's allowing them to stay at his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely master of Prompts Syxx!

No one could say that Bill Underhill was nothing but dedicated to his job. As the top writer for the city newspaper, he had chosen to spend it more out in the field with the stories then in his office. The small notepad he kept on his person was old and worn; the pages torn and dog-eared.

He, of course, loved talking to the people; being on the front line of accidents and large events. He could maneuver his way through a crowd like a shadow. He knew how to capture an audience and how to device with words. Mr. Underhill could insult the most prestigious political leader of the time and it would only be the next day that he got a letter of criticism back about it.

There were some jobs though, some stories, that he'd rather be in his office drinking tea than be there for. This was one of them. The University at which he was writing the story about was on some top student and his project with the local community that had gotten some award. It was boring. It dragged. But he was doing what he was supposed to, and the story would be fantastic even if it did lack his attention.

He sipped his tea from the back of the room while the student in question was giving a speech filled with stuttering, the whole room seemed to be in a state of boredom.

A couple of voices reached his ear and he turned to glare at them, if for nothing else but to give the impression of a being good adult.

The pair of boys where whispering and pointing at him but the moment he locked eyes with the two, they inhaled sharply and turned away. Bill did a quick once over himself making sure he hadn't dropped anything on his pants. No crumbs from his lunch, fly’s up, and nothing was on his face. He narrowed his eyes before settling them back on the presenting student, choosing to ignore the whispers and unbridled looks the pair was giving him.

As the speech wore on the two had shifted seats three times. Each closer to Bill. He sighed and tried to continue ignoring them. He wasn't sure what he was doing that provided such rapt attention from the pair but he was determined to let it slip from his mind so he could focus on his work.

As the speech ended he sighed and packed up his notepad and recorder. Slipping into his parka, he turned to look for the pair. To his surprise they were gone.

"Odd." Bill muttered.

He left the campus and started walking back to his flat. He had some time before he needed to bother starting work on the paper and he wasn't needed at the office. Thoughts of his arm chair and books had the man walking faster down the pavement.

"Bilbo!"

Bill turned to the voice, unsure if he'd heard it correctly. It sounded like his name, but, it wasn't. The street was mostly empty except there at the end, by the entrance to the university, stood the two boys from the audience

They looked frantic, both wide eyed and a bit stunned. The blond was looking Bill up and down and for some reason it sent shivers down his spine as if he should know this person. The brunette looked ready to bolt, like a colt at the gate. But something was holding him back.

"Uh-" Bill started, stumbling over his words. He coughed in his throat thinking maybe he heard wrong and they hadn’t called to him after all.

It happened quickly. The brunette bolted down the street and the blond reaching out to grab him, a pained expression on his face. But he followed after as the other ran straight at Bill.

Bill braced himself for whatever was to happen. He reeled back and closed his eyes.

The body slammed into him. Bill's breath was knocked out of him and he half expected to be toppled onto the ground, but the kid seemed to have managed to keep him upright. Well, Bill thought ‘kid’, but the boy was easily taller then he was by a few inches.

A chocked sob came from the boy attached to him and Bill stilled. The brunette was crying, his body shaking with the effort. He could feel tears and the great huffs on his neck where the kid was trying to dig his head into the crook of it. 

There was muffled talk under the sobs and Bill was having a hard time trying to understand any of it. The Blond was standing a few feet away, his cheeks were dry but his eyes were watered over while he stared at Bill's blank expression.

The brunette pulled away after a bit but still had a death grip on Bill’s clothes, head, and neck. Bill could do nothing; he knew nothing of this kid. 'Maybe he's mistaking me for someone...’

"I'm sorry-I’m sorry," The boy whispered broken between sobs, "I'm-I’m so sorry, you should never have......"

"Kili." The blond sighed. His face scrunched up.

"I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bill asked hesitantly.

Kili pulled back and gripped Bill by the shoulders, holding him out with his eyes locked on the smaller man’s. Bill could do nothing but pity the boy. He looked scared. Bill felt himself half smile, he felt guilty. Kili obviously needed whoever he thought Bill was.

"I-I..." Kili pulled away as though Bill was fire. He wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm-I'm sorry" He said looking at the ground eyes streaming with tears.

"Kili...." The Blond said looking between Bill and Kili. His expression was anger and pain all in one. The two looked so hurt.

"Can I help you? If you're looking for someone I might be able to help?" Bill offered with what he thought was a comforting smile.

Kili reached for the blond and pulled them away from Bill's hearing zone. They shared a hushed conversation with Kili getting angrier every second. Finally it ended when Kili backed up, pulled to his full height, and pointed at Bill without looking at him.

"It's him I know it is!"

Bill scrunched up his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I don't know either of you two." He said. The two shared another hushed conversation with the blond looking fluxed. Something was said the blond raised his eyebrows. "No Kili! That is not going to work!"

Kili rushed toward Bill, dragging the blond behind him. Kili looked dead set on what he was doing as they stood in front of Bill. The Blond seemed a bit reluctant but Bill would be lying if he said he didn't see a spark of hope in his eyes.

He took a step back as they both put their hands on his chest.

"Fili."

"Kili!"

"At your service!" They bowed. Bill shook his head in confusion, then all at once flashes of light and images that didn't belong to him scattered all across his mind. Pain that he had never experienced bit into his skin.

And Bill saw no more.

o-o

When Bill finally opened his eyes it was to Fili and Kili leaning over his body, a sweatshirt had been folded and put under his head.

"Ugh, Fili, Kili would you move." He stated threw clenched teeth, his head hurt way too much to have just been from a fall like that.

"You...You remember?" Fili asked.

"Do I remember what?" Bill asked.

"You remember who we are?" Kili asked with a shit eating grin.

"Wha - no all I remember is you two bowing then me falling." Bill said waving his hands back and forth.

Kili's face fell. Fili's happiness sank and he tried giving a halfhearted smile to Kili. "It was worth a try."

"No, it worked." Kili said, stone faced. "Come on, let’s get you up and going Mr. Boggins."

"Boggins? No my name is not Boggins or Baggins are whatever, My name is BillUnderhill."

Fili and Kili gave each other a look before laughing loudly. "Underhilll?!" Kili gasped.

"You were right, this is him." Fili said smiling widely.

The two reached out to help him to his feet. "Lets get you home." Kili said holding onto Bill's shoulder.

"Uh excuse me." Bill asked. "You don't know where I live, and I don't quite feel comfortable telling you."

Kili and Fili looked at him and rolled their eyes. Fili at least gave him a half smile. "If, If you're sure, we'll leave you here."

Kili made a nose of protest before Fili elbowed him in the side. So instead, Kili stared down at Bilbo in protest. Eyes begging for Bilbo to say it was okay. They helped him up to his feet both very daring in their display of dusting him off.

Bill stared at the two. They looked pained to leave him. Whatever it was they were mistaken about him, or he possibly didn't remember, was obviously very important to the two. The former seemly less likely the more time he spent in their presence.

"…Oh fine." Bill muttered.

Kili beamed at him and the two fell into an easy step beside Bill.

"So.....what do you do? Are you a reporter?" Fili asked from his left.

"No, I write stories for the newspaper but I don't appear before a camera and I don't do T.V interviews. Nasty things those are. They can pick and choose what you say." Bill said huffing as he walked.

Once in the flat, Kili and Fili went barging around the place looking at _everything_.

"It's cozy."

"Looks like the same person lives here."

"Bet he still keeps the lavender on the wall."

"5 bucks."

"You're on."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Would you two like tea?"

"Yes please!" Came the duo's response.

o-o

"So may I ask, what- " Bill started as the two boys chowed down on the tea cakes he’s set out. He sighed. "So are you two students at the college?" He decided.

The brunette nodded his head vigorously. Fili rolled his eyes and answered. "We are. I'm in my 3rd year, Physical education major. My brother here just started his first year. Major, undecided."

"You're brothers?" Bill asked. The two didn’t have much family resemblance.

"Well.....Sort of." Fili said looking away.

"Adopted, half?" Bill supplied.

Fili shook his head. "It's- complicated."

Kili swallowed the food in his mouth put his hand on Fili's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Bill decided not to press anymore. "What? Um - Kili, earlier you kept saying you were sorry. May I inquire?"

Kili froze up. Fili coughed a bit before looking down at his hands. 

"Um that... well. You see-"

"It's not important." Fili stated.

Bill looked between the two. Fili seemed to be struggling with his thoughts and Kili looked about read to cry again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Have you ever met a man named Thor?" Fili asked suddenly. The moment the words flew out of his mouth Kili was on him covering it, spluttering and dragging Fili away from the table. Bill stared at the spot where the two had been, mouth open. He could hear shouting in the next room. Too quiet to understand completely but the emotion was easy to read.

Just as Bill was about to find out what was going on Fili ran past him and out the door. Kili was standing in the hallway looking hurt and angry. His fists clenched at his sides, silent tears running down his face.

"Kili, lad are you okay?" Bill asked gently. Kili turned to look at him, but the second their eyes connected Kili looked away as if ashamed. He rubbed at his nose. The boy looked at the door where Fili had run out, looking abandoned, before looking at the ground and mumbling something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Bill stated.

"Can, can I stay here with you tonight?" Kili asked looking at him.

Bill looked at him baffled. Was the kid really expecting him to allow this complete stranger to stay at his flat? "Uh, Kili I'm sorry...."

"No, I understand." The brunette answered, he looked torn and exhausted. He rubbed at his eyes gave Bill a smile before heading to the door.

"Wait." Bill huffed before Kili could leave. "You can stay." Bill didn't have the foggiest idea why he was allowing this kid to stay here, but he'd already said something, might as well be a good host.

"Are you-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Kili, or I'll revoke my offer." Bill stated.

Kili gave him a smile. It wasn't bright but he looked a bit more at ease. Kili rubbed at his arm, suddenly looking uncomfortable in the hallway.

"Well come on lets get back to that tea." Bill said motioning towards the kitchen.

The rest of the evening Bill wanted to just up with it and throw Kili out. The boy hardly left his side, pressing up against him when he could. They sat in the living room, Bill reading and Kili all but leaning on him while playing with his phone. It was intrusive and Bill was very conflicted about how he felt on the matter, but in the end he gave up thinking about it, so long as Kili didn't ask him to pet his hair or tell him stories.

But, as night began to fall Bill found himself in a dilemma. He had no guest room, so he was left to hope that Kili would be okay with the couch.

"I hope you don't mind the couch, I don't usually entertain guests overnight." Bill said dragging blankest and a pillow out for the younger.

Kili was on his feet in an instant, helping Bill carry the items. "It's fine."

"Well, make yourself comfortable. I am up at 7, breakfast is at 7:30." Bill said at last, taking a deep breath before turning around to head to his room.

As Bill turned off the light on his bedside table he lay awake for a while. His thoughts drifting over the day and the oddness of it. 'Maybe I can help those two find who they are looking for?' Bill thought. 'He seemed to sincere. I wonder what happened?' Before long Bill found sleep and let it take over his mind lulling him into dreams.

o-o

The first thing Bilbo felt was the rock painfully digging into his back. He rolled around, annoyed at it. Finally getting up and huffing, he slid his bedroll over and tried again. The dirt wasn't as soft here but he couldn't be bothered to deal with it at the moment.

"You alright over there Mister Boggons?" Kili called cheerfully from across the fire, his brother beaming beside him.

"I'm fine Master Dwarf. Just finding a comfortable spot to rest my head." Bilbo stated, annoyed.

"Here! We can help!" The duo called.

Bilbo sighed. "There will be no -" Bilbo stopped as he was dragged to his feet. Kili and Fili had dragged their bedrolls over and draped them over each others adding Bilbo's over sideways.

"It's Gloin's turn for watch anyway." Fili stated, going over to wake the red haired Dwarf.

"See, much better." Kili smiled as he boldly dragged Bilbo down to lay next to him, leaving enough space on Bilbo's other side for Fili.

"Kili, really there is no need." Bilbo huffed but didn't move. He lay on his back, the added matting under him did distract from the hard ground and Kili had laid his arm across Bilbo's chest for lack of anywhere else to put it, not bothering to pull him closer. It was a sight more comfortable from then his previous bedding.

Kili didn't respond and Bilbo didn't comment again. He drifted off to sleep before Fili even came back.

o-o

Bilbo found himself awake again, the ground suddenly being his soft bed. There was no light, meaning it wasn't morning yet. He moved to roll over but found that difficult as there next to him, was Kili. The Hobbit huffed and smacked the Dwarf in the arm trying to get him to move so Bilbo could turn over.

"Insufferable dwarf. Move over!" Bilbo said sleepily.

Kili was suddenly up, body tense and alert. Through the dark Bilbo could just make out the younger face. In his sleep addled mind Bilbo didn't look twice at the lack of length of hair or smaller ears.

"What?" Kili asked, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and shook. "What did you say?"

"I said. Move over." Bilbo said, Kili’s mouth hung open in shock. "Really Kili you're looking at me like I was an orc."

He didn't respond. He sat there staring at him before the Dwarf's body racked in shakes and he engulfed the hobbit with a hug.

"You remember!!" He said over and over again. The Brunette was crying now, Bilbo could feel the tears seep through his shirt.

"What are you -" Bilbo started. Then it all hit him; The battle, Thorin's death, Kili and Fili's still bodies, Dain's coronation. The return trip to the shire, the war for the ring. The grey havens. Everything. What death felt like. The new life he had here, Kili crying and telling him sorry repeatedly. Bilbo suddenly felt terrible for how he had treated the brothers. 

"Kili...." Bilbo said patting the boys shoulder gently, his whole body drained from the memory.

Kili didn't answer, his body was shaking and he sobbed, trying to regain his voice. Bilbo could only catch bits and pieces of what Kili was trying to say. Thinking of nothing else to do, Bilbo pulled the lad into his arms, slowly rocking him as his own tears began to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle didn't mean it, it was the gold-sickness. We all felt so terrible about it. Then the battle and then I found Fili and you were still gone and then you were there but you weren't you but I was sure you were you I'm soo sorryyyy." Kili finally managed between sobs.

"My dear boy," Bilbo started, he held Kili close and ran his fingers through the shorter hair. "It's okay, your uncle and I. Well, we made peace with each other before his passing."

Kili sat up and looked him in the eyes. Mouth agape and cheeks wet. He looked for any trace of lie in Bilbo's face but couldn’t find a single one.

"Come on now, lets get some sleep and then you can fill me up on what I've missed, then we can find your brother. Hmmm?" Bilbo said laying back down, keeping Kili at his side. Kili hugged Bilbo closer, trapping the ex-hobbit next to his body. Slowly Kili relaxed and stopped crying. But his hold on Bilbo didn't diminish and every time Bilbo even moved, it tightened.

"Kili?" Bilbo asked after a while.

"Hmm." Kili said nuzzling into Bilbo arm, still sniffling every so often.

"What's your name? He said smiling lightly to himself. Kili stiffened and shook his head on Bilbo's arm.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. You can tell me Fili's too." Bilbo added now fully curious. 

Kili gave a little laugh at that.

"His names Kyle." A voice said from the door.

Bilbo nearly flew out of bed had Kili not been holding onto him.

"FILI!!" Bilbo yelled, looking at the blond in the doorway. The blond at least had the decency to look shameful at his sudden appearance.

"You, uh, you left the door unlocked and Kili didn't come home and I got worried." Fili said looking away, suddenly very interested in Bilbo's closet door.

"Be that as it may, you knock you big oaf!" Bilbo said resting his hand over his heart. Fili smiled a little but leveled Bilbo with a serious look.

"Yes Fili, I know everything. You can now kick your shoes off and join us, master dwarf." Bilbo said smiling. Kili squeezed his midsection harder.

Fili stared at them a while longer before toeing off his shoes and sliding into bed. He didn't hold onto Bilbo the way Kili did, but when Bilbo moved he felt Fili mimic his brother so his body was always pressed against the ex-hobbits.

"Yes, well, that's better." Bilbo said huffing. This earned him a few chuckles. "So, Kyle." He continued, tugging a bit at Kili's hair.

"Shut up." Kili sighed. He leaned over Bilbo and smacked Fili. "Meet Philip." He said cheerfully.

Bilbo gave a small laugh and Fili turned to his other side back to him feigning hurt. Bilbo stifled a laugh at Fili's expense.

"Good night, young princes." Bilbo murmured before allowing him to fall into the best sleep he'd ever had.

o-o

Over the next couple weeks Bill, well Bilbo now, couldn't shake the two brothers. Fili at least gave him time to himself, choosing only to be around as often as was deemed decent but not distant. Kili on the other hand did not leave his side, if the young man could help it. Some days Bilbo looked forward to Kili's classes, the young ex-heir would have to be shoved off to school. Even at work Kili was there most days trailing after Bilbo.

Nights were different too; Bilbo would find Kili in his bed, even on nights that Kili said he would sleep in his dorm. He couldn't figure out why the younger was so determined to be by his side 24/7 but he wasn't about to complain. He never told the two brothers, but he had been lonely before they showed up again in his life.

"Fili, you asked me about a man named Thor? Is that...?" He left his question opened ended. At the moment it was just Bilbo and Fili while Kili was in his class.

Fili stilled. "Yes." He put down the sandwich he was eating. "But Kili and I agreed that you should never meet."

"Why?" Bilbo asked cautiously. "Does he not remember yet?" Bilbo asked leaving the yet part out for interpretation.

"I..." Fili stopped talking and looked at his hands. "Don’t tell Kili I told you. Uncle told us not to find you."

Bilbo looked at Fili dismally. "And why is that?"

"He said you deserved better, and that if you're here you didn't need to be tied up to dwarfs again."

"Dwarfs?" Bilbo asked. Fili lightly gasped and looked at his plate, biting his lower lip. "How many of the company are here Fili?"

"Well, I. There's, look I can't tell you okay, Uncle told me to keep you out of it, it's bad enough that I let Kili do this." Fili said waving his arms around.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Oh not long, we only saw you for the first time at Uni. Uncle just thought that if all of us came back that maybe you did too." Fili defended.

"Fili I told you your uncle and I made our peace."

"I know. I just don't want to be the one to tell Uncle that we've been hanging around you without telling the others." He finished, looking abashed.

"Fili..." Bilbo sighed. The air got tense around them for a while; Bilbo trying to find all the answers at the bottom of his cup and Fili worrying his bottom lip.

"You know what?" Fili said looking up. "I think we will tell them. I know some of them have been really missing you. You're part of us and I think you belong. Uncle can shove it."

"Uncle can shove what?" Kili asked, walking into the room, confused and looking between Fili and Bilbo.

Fili smiled at Kili and together they began to plot how they would reintroduce the company to Bilbo.

o-o

So it was a week later that Bilbo was found sitting at his dining room table tapping his foot and looking at the clock. He felt ill at ease and ready to empty the contents of his stomach on the floor. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. It had sounded like such a great plan, but now that it was 3 minutes till he suddenly felt like running and calling Kili and tell him the whole thing was out. Maybe he could go hide in his office?

There was a knock at his door and Bilbo stood, up nearly knocking over the glass of water he had left, forgotten, in front of him. He took a deep breath, walked to the door and peered out the peephole. A familiar bald head was looking away and Bilbo nearly felt his heart freeze. "So it's was going to happen the exact same way..." Bilbo muttered.

Trying to steady his hands, Bilbo opened the door. Dwalin was peering down the hall and Bilbo had to wonder if his neighbors were out and about. It didn't look as though the bald-headed man had noticed him so Bilbo cleared his throat. Dwalin turned to him with bored eyes. As soon at they landed on Bilbo however they opened wide. Whatever he had planned to say was thrown out the window.

"Good evening." Bilbo said. He noticed that Dwalin looked mostly as Bilbo remembered him, a couple tattoos, some new and some that looked a bit like the old ones. His beard was shorter though. He wore a beat up leather coat, jeans, and tank. Still the tallest thing Bilbo had ever encountered.

Dwalin didn't say anything and seemed to still be shocked in the hallway. Neither moved and Bilbo stepped out of the way to let him in. Dwalin walked in and made a point to look around.

"Uh, well -" Bilbo started, but before he could continue, he was engulfed in the biggest bear hug he ever experienced.

"So this is where those two have been gallivanting off to for the last couple a’ weeks." Dwalin said, pulling back and leveling Bilbo with a stare. "It is good to see you lad." He smiled.

"You too." Bilbo was grinning ear to ear. He shut the door and led the man to the kitchen where baked goods and a pot of tea were waiting. "Help yourself; the meal won't be out till the others get here."

Dwalin gave him a smile and sat down, taking a plate of scones for himself. Bilbo chuckled quietly. Some things never changed.

There was another knock at the door and Bilbo stilled again. He was just getting used to Dwalin, he wasn't ready for another heart attack.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said, smiling.

"Oh yes, hmmm." Bilbo said. He rushed to the door and opened it. Balin was waiting outside, his beard was gone and only a short one in its place, but he still had the same kindly smile.

"Bilbo" Balin said happily. He smiled and pulled Bilbo into a hug. "It is good to see you laddie." He pulled back and looked Bilbo up and down. "You're looking good." He stated.

Bilbo couldn't stop the smiling so hard that his cheeks were hurting. "It is good to see you too, now if you'll let me be a good host this time around, your brother is already here."

Balin smiled at him. "The lads did right in this." He said slipping past Bilbo as he headed to the kitchen, looking for his brother. Bilbo closed the door and slid down it. His heart was going to burst. Had it really only been two months ago that he was just plain BillUnderhill, writer for the paper and middle aged bachelor?

As he tried to right his emotions, he stood up just in time for the next knock. Now if Bilbo remembered this would have been Fili and Kili, but the two had already told him they'd be second to last.

Bracing himself he opened the door. Outside the whole group had stopped and stared, whatever conversations where going stalled to a halt. The look on some of their faces would have made Bilbo smile on any other occasion.

"Well at least you don't have to pick yourselves off the floor."

This opened the floodgate; Bofur was first and held onto Bilbo the longest, tears running down the ex-dwarfs face. Ori was next. After that Bilbo couldn't tell one arm from the other. They moved as a clump to the kitchen where Dwalin and Balin stood in anticipation.

The next hour had Bilbo smiling like an idiot. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the happiness that swelled in his heart. He got stories from everyone about everything. He talked with Gloin about what happened to Gimli after Bilbo's departure and who had been the last one of the company Bilbo had had relations with.

Just as they had begun to open the 3rd bottle of wine a heavy knock landed on the door.

Bilbo froze and he looked at the door, overwhelmed all of a sudden. Balin put his hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright lad." He smiled.

It did little to comfort Bilbo but he smiled none the less. He nodded and walked to the front door, wiping his hands off on his pants.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Thorin looked just like he had on the day he left the world. His hair was shorter but he still had the same beard and pricing blue eyes. Which, at the moment, were large as dinner plates. Behind him, Fili and Kili were wearing looks of apprehension and hope.

"Hello." Bilbo said, proud of the way his voice didn't crack.

Thorin did a quick look to his nephews before turning back to Bilbo. He took a deep breath but didn't say anything else.

Bilbo looked down at the ground. Suddenly there were two bodies in front of him and he looked up to see Fili and Kili. They were blocking Thorin from view and Kili pulled Bilbo into a hug.

"What Uncle is trying to say is 'It's good to see you'" Kili said glaring daggers at Thorin. Kili pulled back and Fili had to bodily drag him out of the room. Despite Kili's protest that he had to make sure they'd be okay.

"Bilbo." Thorin finally said, sighing. He looked relieved. "So this is where those two have been. I was beginning to wonder. Kili has been acting odd as of late. Fili no better. They slip out at night."

"I thought they were staying at the dorms?" Bilbo asked, all tension gone.

"Is that what they told you?" Thorin said, shaking his head. Bilbo suddenly felt ridiculous that he listened to the two brothers without question. He hung his head in shame.

"Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo looked up. Thorin smiled again and pulled him into a hug. A cheer of voices rose from the end of the hallway but Bilbo couldn’t have cared less. He motioned Thorin to the kitchen.

That night was the best Bilbo had ever experienced since the day BillUnderhill was born. Something completed inside him and he remembered the next year to give Fili and Kili the best birthday gifts he could.

Not even time could separate the company of 13 dwarfs and a simple Hobbit from the Shire.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazingly talented Lackaday!!


End file.
